Masquerade of Tears
by death is my gift
Summary: First fic sorry if it sucks. Violence and suicide. Someone is being aboused but can love be found? And what happens when tragedy strikes?


Masquerade of Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue!  
  
One-shot! Violence, angst, and suicide.  
  
Every single day it's the same thing. I come home from school and get abused for one reason or another. By now I don't even listen to why he does it. You might ask why I let him do it to me. Well let's just put it this way, love makes us do crazy things, most of which we wish we hadn't done later in life. So I slowly make my tread home from school, I wonder why I don't just leave him and never return, but then I remember that I live there and would have no where else to go. I slowly place one foot in front of another and start to count to pass the time. Somewhere in the twenties i stop counting and begin remembering some of the day's events.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What happened to you?" Yuugi asked upon seeing one of my many bruises, by accident.  
"Nothing, I just fell." I lie.  
"You would tell me if he was hurting you, right?" Yuugi asked with sad puppy dog eyes.  
"Of course I would." I lie once again before the bell rang for lunch. End Flashback  
  
I snap out of my thoughts and realize that I'm at my front door. I fish in my pocket for the key, when I finally find it I hold my breath and open the door. The door creaks open revealing only darkness, thankfully. I slowly reach for the light switch and flick it on to reveal what I hoped it wouldn't. There he is sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a glare that says only one thing: "I'm going to hurt you".  
"Please, don't do this." I beg him.  
"I'm not going to do anything to you, for now that is." he says coldly to me. I stare at him blankly as if he has two heads or something. He notices my stare and glares at me. "What are you looking at?" he says harshly. All I can do is keep staring for some reason or another. He walks over and punches me in the face knocking me against a wall. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I yank the door open and run out. I hardly run anywhere until I trip on the curb and fall into the middle of the street. I start to get up when I realize the pain and my twisted ankle. I look over at my house, which isn't very far off, and see him looking worried at me begin to walk towards me. When I see this it confuses me even more because that's the last thing you'd imagine him doing.  
When he gets to me he says, "Are you OK?" I'm startled by his sudden worry and care for me.  
I choke out, "I think my ankle's twisted" He offer me his hand and I gladly accept it with a smile. He smiles back at me, something I thought he was incapable of.  
"I love you." He says. I can feel so much happiness and joy inside of me and at the same time suspicion of he true feelings. I look into his eyes and I can see that he's truthful.  
"I love you t-"I begin to say but in mid-sentence he pushes me off the street and on to the ground where I land on my ass. I don't get it he said he loved me but he just pushed me, and hard. Just then I look up and see truck collide into his perfect body and yet he looked peaceful almost happy. Then reality kicks back in and I see the truck hit and blood gush every where and people running to see what happened.  
I just want to die. When he pushed me he saved my life yet gave his own; he must have really loved me. And I feel as if I should have been the one to be killed. The police and ambulance finally come and my gaze is transfixed on to his motionless, mangled, and bloody body. The police start asking me questions, which I can't hear, and I just nod. I watch as the ambulance wheels him off in their body bags, closes the doors, and drives off. I am taken to the hospital as well and have my ankle treated and bandaged. Only hours later my ankle is better and I am released with no further questioning. I make the long walk home thinking of him; of all the horrible things he did to me, but he loved me and saved my life. I feel so confused, so shallow, and so empty. I should have died not him. I finally make it back home only to see markers around the accident sight and his blood staining the road and I want to die. I push the still ajar door the rest of the way open and then slowly close and lock it.  
I sink to the floor and begin to cry, with all the memories of him coming back again and again. I miss him so especially the way he smiled at me when he helped me up. Then I make up my mind and head into my dad's office. He's never home so he wouldn't notice or even know until its too late. I open one of his desk drawers and pull a key out. I then slowly walk over to a little table with a lamp on top of it. I insert the key into a small lock holding a drawer shut and unlock it. Sliding the drawer open I see the device that will rid me of this torment and re-unite us once more. I push the barrel against my temple, close my eyes tight, and slowly pull the trigger back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
